Breeding Hints
The Menu is a part of DragonVale where players are able to look at helpful hints to find out which dragons or elements are needed to breed a certain dragon. are available in the breeding toolbar to be viewed after tapping on the Breeding Cave/Enchanted Breeding Cave and the Epic Breeding Island/Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *A list of dragons and information about which dragons and/or elements are needed to breed appears, when this section is selected. **Unlocked breeding hints will appear in the form of an equation. **Some of the breeding hints can be unlocked by using gems. **"The breeding hint for a dragon is automatically unlocked when you have at least 2 of them in your park." -- In-Game News Alert from Backflip Studios Images In the Menu Different images appear in the menu depending on whether a dragon hint is locked or if it has specific time, element or dragon requirements. *When a dragon is locked, a picture of a lock with three question marks will show instead of the hint. To remove this image, gems can be used to reveal the hint under it. *Some dragons, for example, the Moon Dragon, Sun Dragon, Dawn Dragon, Dusk Dragon and Nosferatu Dragon can only be bred during the night or day. For these dragons, an image of a clock with a moon on it will appear for the Moon Dragon, Dusk Dragon and Nosferatu Dragon, while an image of a clock with a sun will appear for the Sun Dragon and Dawn Dragon. *If a specific dragon is needed to breed a dragon, then an image with that dragon's head will appear in the equation of the breeding hint. *If a specific element is needed to breed a dragon, then an image with that element's flag will appear in the equation of the breeding hint. Breeding Hints Tables } |style="font-size:11px"|'The tables below include all of the dragons ever released in DragonVale.' *'Exact availability information can be seen on the individual dragon pages.' *'Information not currently available in the game is derived from the patterns of similar dragons.' |} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Breeding Hints Costs Although there may be some exceptions and additions to a group, the following patterns occur for the price of the breeding hints: *Regular hybrid dragon breeding hints cost two gems. *Opposite hybrid dragon breeding hints cost five gems. *Epic dragon breeding hints cost 15 gems. *Limited hybrid dragon breeding hints are ten gems. *Limited epic dragon breeding hints cost 20 gems. *Gemstone dragon and Crystalline dragon breeding hints cost 25 gems. Gallery BlizzardDragonHintIncorrect.jpg|Blizzard Dragon Breeding Hint (Incorrect) PlatinumDragonHintIncorrect.jpg|Platinum Dragon Breeding Hint (Incorrect) EquinoxDragonHintIncorrect.png|Equinox Dragon Breeding Hint (Incorrect) SandstormDragonHintOriginal.jpg|Sandstorm Dragon Breeding Hint (Non-Specific) DodoDragonHintOriginal.jpg|Dodo Dragon Breeding Hint (Non-Specific) OuroborosDragonHintGlitch.jpg|Ouroboros Dragon Breeding Hint (Glitch) DoubleRainbowDragonHintOld.jpeg|Double Rainbow Dragon Breeding Hint (Old) DreamDragonHint.jpeg|Dream Dragon Breeding Hint (Old) MistletoeDragonBreedingHintPrice.jpeg|Mistletoe Dragon Breeding Hint Price (Not consistent) MarketCountdownInBreedingHintMenu.jpeg|Market Countdown Featured In Breeding Hint Menu MarketCountdownExpiredInBreedingHintMenu.jpeg|Market Countdown Expired Featured In Breeding Hint Menu BuyBreedingHintConfirmationMessage.jpg|Example: Confirmation Message to Buy the Breeding Hint Notes *The Menu was added to the game on August 22, 2013. **The button is a part of the breeding toolbar. *The Air Dragon is the only basic dragon with a breeding hint. *Upon initial release seven dragons had incorrect/ non-specific/ error/ old breeding hints. **The Blizzard Dragon, Platinum Dragon and Equinox Dragon hinted at using an incorrect element in the breeding pair. ***On August 24, 2013, the buttons for the Platinum Dragon changed from Air to Water, although the "Info" description stayed the same. The "Info" was corrected later on. **The Equinox Dragon's breeding hint mentioned the lightning element instead of the water element for breeding. **The Sandstorm Dragon and Dodo Dragon had the correct elements, but did not mention the specific dragon needed in the breeding pair. The sentence structure was later modified to make it more specific. However, it has minor grammatical error. **The Ouroboros Dragon had a glitch where the actual coding was shown in the game rather than the helpful information to breeding it. The glitch was corrected on August 24, 2013. **The Double Rainbow Dragon's breeding hint mentioned the name of Rainbow Dragon rather than "Double Rainbow Dragon". *Since the addition of the Menu every new dragon had received a breeding hint upon its release except for the Light Rift Dragon, Dark Rift Dragon, Ovalith Dragon, Dawn Dragon, and Dusk Dragon. **The Light Rift Dragon and Dark Rift Dragon did not receive a breeding hint until the Bring 'Em Back Event made them available again on December 13, 2013. *On March 27, 2014, Backflip Studios added a dragon market countdown for limited dragons which can begin from a few days to one day prior to the dragon leaving the market. **The market countdown is also featured in the menu. *As of March 27, 2014, the section would list any limited dragons that has a market countdown timer above its card first in the list. *On May 13, 2014, the dragon buttons used in the was modified to include border color to differentiate dragons according to their rarity. *On May 30, 2014, the Market Countdown for the Emerald Dragon in the ended one day prior to when it left the market. This resulted in the countdown displaying "expired!" when it was done counting down until it left the market on May 31, 2014. *A confirmation message pops up on the screen for players to double check if they would like to buy the breeding hint. *The Arbor Dragon is the first limited hybrid dragon whose breeding hint did not cost ten gems to unlock; it costs seven gems. *When the Mistletoe Dragon was first released, it's breeding hint price was listed as two gems instead of ten gems like all other Limited hybrid dragons. It is assumed to be a glitch. *The Hydra Dragon's breeding hint costs 20 gems instead of 15 like all other Epic Dragons. *The Geode Dragon's breeding hint costs 2 gems instead of 5 like all the other Golden Hybrid dragons. *The Daydream Dragon's breeding hint costs 20 gems instead of 15 like all other Epic Dragons. *Upon its release, the Mirror Dragon's breeding hint costs 2 gems instead of 5 like all the other Golden Hybrid dragons. **On October 2, 2014, the price of the Breeding Hint was changed to cost 5 gems. *The Pharaoh Dragon's breeding hint costs 25 gems instead of 20 like all other limited Epic Dragons. *On an unknown date, the Dream Dragon's breeding hint info was changed. *On September 17, 2014, the Sun and Moon dragon's breeding hints were changed to reflect the Twilight Tower's affect on their breeding times. **The previous breeding hint for the Sun Dragon was: "The breeding pair of dragons must contain the cold and lightning elements. Breeding must start between 7 am and 7 pm." **The previous breeding hint for the Moon Dragon was: "The breeding pair of dragons must contain the cold and lightning elements. Breeding must start between 7 pm and 7 am." Category:Breeding Hints Images Category:Breeding Hints